Suave como el Algodón
by BellaLovegood
Summary: no hay nadie cerca...  es un lugar deshabitado...  aqui todo está permitido... es solo una experiencia  mentes inocentes abstenerse M por contenido sexual


Hola! Perdón por estar tanto tiempo sin escribir, pero la tendinitis me tiene mal…

Gracias a las personas que disfrutan con mis fics (:

* * *

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados

* * *

**Suave como el algodón**

**Alice POV**

-Jasper, Jasper… si te enteras de esto serias capaz de matarme – pensé mientras buscaba una prenda seductora, pero que mostrara mi personalidad.

Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negra y me coloqué un vestido del mismo color que remarcaba mi cintura y que contrastaba a la perfección con mi pálida piel.

-Está todo… este día será único, solo debo recordar que Jasper no esta siendo engañado… al menos no teóricamente…- susurre mientras subía al auto poniendo la llave para hacerlo partir.

Conduje despacio, la radio sintonizaba música clásica de Vivaldi… estaba tranquila.

Bueno, lo admito… tenia un poco de nervios… era la primera vez que haría algo como esto, pero sabía que iba a salir bien. No se como, pero lo sabía.

Un extraño edificio abandonado comenzaba a hacerse ver por el costado derecho de la calle y ahí estaba.

Su cabello castaño brillaba con el sol mientras sus ojos color chocolate miraban mi auto con ansiedad.

-Estaba esperando a que llegaras – dijo mientras me saludaba con un largo beso en la mejilla.

**Bella POV**

Siempre esperé este momento. El día en que una chica me pidiera una experiencia sexual.

Desde que tengo uso de razón soy bisexual, me di uno que otro beso con una compañera de pupitre o con amigas de mi misma condición pero siempre era yo la que lo pedía.

Recuerdo cuando Alice llego sonrojada a mi casa y con una voz casi inaudible me pregunto si quería acostarme con ella y lo acepte encantada, la única condición: que sea lejos de mi casa.

Quedamos de juntarnos a las 4 PM en el edificio abandonado de la ciudad… hace unos años había instalado una cama en una d las habitaciones y desde ese día se convirtió en mi lugar de reunión y placer.

-Espero no haberte echo esperar tanto – dijo después de que la salude con un beso en la mejilla.

Pude notar como estas comenzaron a tomar un suave color rosa y como su corazón latía nervioso en mi presencia.

La tomé de la mano y caminamos hasta las escaleras para llegar al segundo, mi objetivo era hacer que recuerde esto por el resto de su vida.

**Alice POV**

Era ahora o nunca.

Estábamos de pie junto a la puerta y ya no podía resistir. Sus labios, su cabello, su piel… Todo era un imán que me atraía más y más hacia ella.

Abrió la puerta y entró, dejándome invitándome a pasar.

-Bueno, la cama esta por… - alcanzó a decir antes de que apagara sus palabras con un beso en sus suaves, dulces y rojos labios.

Bastaron solo unos segundos para que ella comenzara a acariciar mi corto cabello con una suavidad que nunca antes habría encontrado… solo ella podía tocarme con esa suavidad.

Besándome, me dirigió lentamente hasta la habitación con una cama de dos plazas que estaba cubierta por una manta floreada de textura aterciopelada.

Frenó suavemente el beso y me miró a los ojos.

-Si no quieres seguir, este es el momento para detenerse… ¿Continuarás? – me preguntó con ternura mirándome a los ojos.

-No quiero que esto se termine Bella.

**Bella POV**

Bella… escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por aquellos labios me excitó bastante.

Pude sentir como mi ropa interior se mojaba con los líquidos que surgían de mi interior.

La recosté suavemente sobre la cama y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, casi con un toque salvaje.

Pude ver como su mano se dirigía con temor hacia mi trasero, así que decidí darle una pequeña ayuda, tomando su mano y colocándola en él.

Miré sus ojos asombrados y llenos de deseo al tocar mis glúteos y sin dejar de besarla, deslicé mi mano desde su suave y sedoso cabello, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a esos pechos con los que había estado soñando por días.

**Alice POV**

Sus nalgas eran el paraíso.

Solo sentir la suave piel de aquella zona tan íntima me producía escalofríos y aun más al sentir como sus manos rozaban mis senos con delicadeza.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde de mi vestido negro, subiéndolo hasta quitármelo, dejándome con mi ropa interior.

Me miro a los ojos.

-Veo que te esta gustando – dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi húmeda ropa interior, haciendo que me sonrojara y gimiera despacio ante el placer que me provocaba su roce.

**Bella POV**

Podía sentir como su excitación aumentaba en la medida que rozaba su clítoris sobre su ropa interior, pero la mía también aumentaba al escucharla gemir.

-Prepárate a experimentar el máximo placer – dijo suave con la voz un poco ronca producto de la excitación.

Me miró con ojos que suplicaban placer y no pude negárselo.

Besé su estómago, bajando hasta la orilla de su ropa interior y la deslice por sus largas y pálidas piernas mientras que con la punta de mi nariz acariciaba los negros rizos de su centro.

-Cierra los ojos…

**Alice POV**

Esto nunca me lo esperé… Su rosada lengua estaba absorbiendo mi líquido como si fuera un dulce. No podía parar de gemir cuando comenzó a lamer mi clítoris mientras introducía uno de sus dedos… cosa que cuando lo hacia en solitario ya no me causaba placer…

-Dame más… - gemí, casi grite.

Introdujo un segundo dedo y sentí que moría mientras noté que una ligera capa de sudor cubría su piel tersa.

Comencé a mirar su cuerpo, sin perder ni un solo detalle.

Pude notar como se dejaba ver parte de sus pechos en aquel escote y el borde de un sostén azul que resaltaba contra el color de su piel.

-Quítate la ropa para mi, Bella – le dije mirándola a los ojos de forma seductora.

Se paró junto a la cama y con sensuales movimientos de cadera, se quito la polera verde limón que traía puesta y con unos suaves movimientos se quito también su ropa interior.

**Bella POV**

Hice lo que me pidió.

Me quité la ropa lo más sensual que pude y al parecer lo logré ya que pude notar como inconcientemente ya estaba tocándose.

Le quite su sostén y comencé a morder sus pezones mientras que, con sus hábiles manos, masajeaba mi clítoris.

Ambas gemíamos de placer como locas. Nada nos podía parar.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus brazos, me besó en los labios, besó mis pezones y luego me lamió como si fuera la única comida que hubiera probado en toda su vida y lamió hasta la última gota que salió de mi interior mientras ella se tocaba vigorosamente.

Después de unos minutos, ambas gemimos fuertemente indicando un orgasmo que, puedo asegurarlo, fue mejor que cualquiera que haya experimentado antes…

Ella fue única desde el primer momento… era una chica con la piel igual de suave que el algodón.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic y que me perdonen por no escribir en mucho tiempo pero la tendinitis me tiene algo mala para escribir.

Dejen reviews! ^_^


End file.
